In a multi-carrier system of the OFDM type, including DMT (Discrete MultiTone), the control of a receiver's sampling clock and the updating of the equalizer's parameters may, in some cases, interfere. The present invention coordinates the equalizer's function and control of the sampling clock, in a new way, such that this problem is eliminated.